They Don't Know About Us
by D-Modifire
Summary: Jade and Tori are trying to prove to everyone that they are in love and Jade isn't as bad as she wants people to think.
1. Chapter 1

Title: They Don't Know About Us

Writer: D-Modifire

Authors Note: I'm back, it's been a brick since I last updated or posted a new story but I am back I was able to get creative juices flowing once again, I hope you guys like it. please R&R

* * *

 **Holly and Tori are sitting in the kitchen having a** **conversation**

Holly: All I want to know is if, you're sure that she's the one?

Tori: I'm more than sure.

Holly: I just don't want to see you hurt.

Tori: Mom I won't get hurt.

Holly: Can you promise me.

Tori: No I can't but what's life without a little heartbreak?

 **Tori gets up grabbing her bag**

Holly: Where are you going?

Tori: To get Jade, It's Friday I'm driving.

Holly: Just be safe, please.

Tori: I will.

 **Jade and Tori are sitting in the parking lot of Hollywood Arts**

Jade: I really don't want to go in there.

Tori: Wanna skip? we can go to the beach, have that picnic we've been planning.

Jade: No, I really don't want to give your family another reason hate me.

Tori: My parents don't hate you they're just protective.

Jade: We should get going if we're going to get to Sikowitz on time

 **Jade and Tori get out the car and already start to feel the stars from the people in parking lot, Jade gets closer to Tori, grabbing her hand and kissing her on her cheek, knowing what Jade's doing Tori returns the gesture,** **Inside the school, the couple is meet by meet by more stares and glares by their pairs**

Jade: I have to go to the bathroom, I'll catch up with you in class.

Tori: Okay.

 **Jade kisses Tori before heading upstairs, Tori heads for her locker**

Cat:(running up to Tori) HI HI

Tori: Hey Cat.

Cat: Where's Jade?

Tori: In the bathroom.

 **Some girls walk by and start whispering and laughing**

Tori: What are they laughing about?

Cat: Who knows.

Tori: Hey Cat, can I ask you a question?

Cat: You know you can ask me anything.

Tori: Do you think that Jade and I are a good match.

Cat: Oh look there's Robbie gotta go, see you in class.

 **The bell rings and Tori Closes her locker and heads to** **Sikowitz**

 **In class**

Sikowitz: I want you guys to into groups of two and put together a two-person act about any emotion you want but you have to start off with the opposite and you have to build to the emotion you pick.

Jade: And we can do anything?

Sikowitz: Yes, Jade any as long it's with the Hollywood Arts guidelines.

 **Lunch Rolls around and the gang is outside Jade and Tori are sitting side by side, Tori trying ignore the stares**

Robbie: What time are we meeting at the movies?

Beck: Dude.

Tori: Who's going to the movies?

Robbie: Whoops.

Andre: We're having a couples date night.

Jade: So Tori and I aren't a couple.

Beck: It's not like that.

Jade: Then please Beck tell me how it is.

Andre: It's just that from the moment Tori arrived you were being rude towards her.

Beck: Her first day you drenched in iced coffee.

Robbie: Wait I'm lost I thought you guys said that Jade and Tori was giving the group a bad vibe and we should try and get some time away.

Andre: Damn'it Robbie.

Tori: Okay, I'm full, Jade you ready.

Jade: (giving the death stare)Yeah.

 **Jade and Tori get up and heads to Tori's car**

Tori: Can you believe no one things that we're a good match?

* * *

Authors Note: So how was it, please guys tell me what you thought, constructive criticism is always wanted.

Next Installment-Limits will be tested


	2. Chapter 2

Title: They Don't Know About Us

Writer: D-Modifire

Authors Note: Beck is dating Meredith, she won't be in every chapter, wanted to put that in just in case anyone was wondering how is Beck going out on couples date night and he's not in a relationship.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the situations the characters face.

* * *

 **The gang is waiting outside the movies**

Beck: You texted them right?

Andre: Yeah, I told them that we're sorry and that we overreacted and we want to make it up to them.

Beck: Did they hit you back?

Andre: Yeah, Jade said "okay".

Beck: They're not coming.

Robbie: How are you so sure?

Beck: Because when-

 **Trina comes walking up and kisses Andre**

Andre: Do you know where your sister is?

Trina: Yeah, headed for Venice Beach, she said that she and Jade were planning a picnic.

Beck: Told you, Jade was being sarcastic.

Robbie: Well since they're not coming can we go in.

 **The sun is setting, Jade is cuddling Tori watching the sunset**

Jade: This is nice.

Tori: What's nice?

Jade: This, right now, in this moment, the sunset, the picnic, just being here with you, I don't want this moment to end.

Tori: Don't tell me you're going soft.

Jade: I just wanted to say it out loud, while had the chance.

 **Tori lay back in the sand causing Jade to do the same.**

Tori: What is about me that made you want you to ask me out.

Jade: Your willpower, your courage, your cheekbones.

Tori: I'm serious.

Jade: I am too, you make anyone fall for you, you light up a dark room with your smile, your brave, and no matter how much I tried to push you away you didn't give up, and I fell for you, hard.

Tori:(speaking softly) Really.

Jade: Tori, I love you, I love you so much my heart aches when we're not together.

Tori:(Tearing up) Jade, that is the...the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to me, I love you too.

 **The movie is over and the gang went to Nozu**

Robbie: Cat why do you look you're trying to solve the world's problem?

Cat: Because I don't understand what the problem is with Jade and Tori.

Andre: It's not right.

Cat: What's wrong with Jade and Tori being together.

Beck: There's nothing wrong, it's just odd, I mean Jade bullied the hell out of Tori, she gave her coffee that she got out the trash.

Cat: I still don't see the problem, has Jade done anything to Tori since they started dating?

Beck: No.

Trina: And she bet not, Tori does love her, and as much as my family and I hate her, we don't want to see Tori's heartbroken.

Cat: I'm just trying to see thing your way, so Trina can you tell me why you and your parents hate Jade so much?

Trina: It's just a feeling, she's not right.

Cat: Don't you think that should be Tori's decision?

Trina: Not when it's the wrong one.

 **Cat sat there and stared at Trina for what seemed like forever, before simply getting up and walking away.**

* * *

Authors note: Not as strong of an ending as I was going for when I started writing, as I was writing I went and changed things took some stuff out and put some stuff in, but this is gearing up for a really big finish. If you liked it, please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: They Don't Know About Us

Writer: D-Modifire

Authors Note: I know you guys have been waiting for this upload, but as I was writing the first time I got an idea to shake things up, and it did cause a delay but it's here finally at 12:45 in the morning, I really hope you guys like it please R&R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the situations the characters face.

* * *

 **It's Sunday night, Jade and Tori are sitting in Tori's room trying to come up with an idea for their project**

Jade: How about we do fear-

Tori: No.

Jade: Sadness and we-

Tori: Jade, baby we aren't doing anything scary, mean, cruel, or might make Cat cry.

 **David comes and stands in the door**

David: Hey Tori dinners ready in ten.

Tori: Okay.

Jade: That's my queue.

David: nonsense, Jade can stay if you want.

Jade: Thank you, but I wouldn't be intruding would I.

David: nonsense there's more than enough.

Tori: She'll love to, Dad.

David: Great.

 **As David walks away Jade shoots Tori a glare**

Jade: Why would you do that?

Tori: What invite you to dinner.

Jade: Yes, you know your parents hate me

Tori: My parents don't hate you. why would they invite you if they hate you?

Jade: Trina and Andre, how long were they dating before he was invited to dinner?

Tori: Three weeks.

Jade: Exactly, we've been dating almost a year and I haven't been invited anywhere for anything.

Tori: Baby your overreacting, come on I'll show you there is nothing to worry about.

 **At dinner, Jade and Tori are sitting together, with Trina sitting opposite of them and Holly and David at the heads of the table**

David: So, Trina hows college?

Trina: Good, it's just this girl, who keeps coming around, she doesn't seem to get the message that I don't want her around me.

Holly: Ha, I know how you feel.

Trina: (shooting Jade a death stare)I think her name is Sage or Kade

Jade: (avoiding the stare) Mrs. Vega this chicken alfredo is delicious.

Holly: (ignoring Jade) Trina can you pass the salt.

Tori: Mom didn't you hear Jade?

Holly: Hear what.

Tori: Jade, she complimented the alfredo.

Holly: Oh.

David: Thank you, Jade, the key is to marinate the chicken in olive oil and pine nuts before adding the sauce and noodles.

 **After dinner, Tori drove Jade home, the drive was silent into they got to Jades**

Tori: (nervously) it wasn't that bad.

Jade: So does your mom always skip someone when passing out dessert, and ignores you when you try to compliment the dinner?

Tori: Okay so it wasn't great.

Jade: And Trina making that statement about the girl, come on Tori when are you going to see that I'm not liked at the Vega household.

Tori: I'm sorry I made you go through that.

Jade: It's fine, just please don't make me do it again

Tori: Promise.

 **Jade kisses Tori and gets out the car**

Tori: (through the window) you're picking me up tomorrow right?

Jade: Maybe.

 **Jade walks in her house and shoots upstairs and into her room and slams the door and jumps on her bed burying her head in her pillow, Jades mom walks by her door and hears what sounds like someone crying**

Jennifer: (opening the door) Sweetheart are you.

Jade: Go away.

Jennifer: (sitting on Jade's bed) Did you and Tori have a fight?

Jade: No.

Jennifer: Did you break up?

 **Jade stops crying and sits up to face her mom**

Jade: I was invited to dinner with her family, and it just didn't go well, I was being ignored the whole time, whenever I would say something Trina kept talking over me and when I complimented the dinner her mom acted like I wasn't there.

Jennifer: Oh, baby I'm sorry, did Tori say anything?

Jade: Yeah, but they just brushed it off like it was nothing.

Jennifer: At least she tried and wasn't like your father when we first started dating.

Jade: Grandma didn't like you.

Jennifer: Grandma, your aunt Crystal, your uncle James, even the dog had it out for me.

Jade: Did they come around?

Jennifer: Yeah, after we tricked them.

Jade: How?

 **Back at the Vega household Tori is trying to get an understanding of what happened**

Tori: All she did was compliment the alfredo.

Trina: And all I was trying to do was tell her to take a hike.

Tori: Yeah what was with that story anyway, Sage or Kade, it was so obvious you were talking about Jade.

Trina: That's because I wasn't trying to be secret about it.

Tori: And Mom why the cold shoulder?

Holly: Simple, I don't like her and more importantly, I don't want her eating my food.

Tori: Only if you knew how childish you both sound, right Dad?

 **David picks up his phone and puts it to his ear acting as his having conversation**

David: Yes, I'm on my way, body found on the turnpike, bye.

 **David heads out the door, sighing when he gets to the car.**

Trina: There's nobody on the turnpike is there?

Tori: No.

 **At Jade's house, she is on the phone with a very sleepy Cat.**

Jade: So Cat do you think you can do it.

Cat: Yeah, anything to get you off the phone and me back to bed at two in the morning.

Jade: Yes thank you Cat knew I could count you, sleep tight.

* * *

Authors note: So how was that was it worth the wait, like I said before, I decided on a different outcome for the story, so I had to go back and change everything in this chapter, I honestly hope you guys liked it.


End file.
